Supernatural
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Jericho, California offers the Winchester boys somebody other than their dear ole' daddy. SupernaturalxReader: a new spin on the classic reader insert. The story starts with Episode 101: Pilot and finishes with Episode 176: Sacrifice.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 4 is here. I just want to take the time to thank you for every follow, every favorite, and every review. Without you guys I wouldn't be here doing what I love; writing FanFiction.**

* * *

"Winterhold never seemed so far away." Ava said to her horse, the cold air finally getting to her head. "That's right. You can't talk." The path to Winterhold was littered with Frost Trolls and Frostbite Spiders, Ava's favorite. She decided that she didn't have the time to stop and fight them off so she just road past.

An hour or so later, she finally arrived in the town. Ava dismounted her horse and walked towards the inn. As she put her hand on the doorknob she felt a gut-wrenching pain in her side. Karliah's poison was nearly worn off and she was in dire need of a healer.

A strange-looking man came to her rescue. She looked up at him and found herself in discust. He was a Thalmor Agent, holding up at the college no doubt. Ava hated the Thalmor almost as much as she hated Mercer at this point. "You need medical attention." The Altmer said as he scooped Ava into his arms. "Put me down, I can handle myself Elf." The man just looked down at her in confusion. "I don't know if you've noticed but, you're an elf as well." She tried to tell him to bugger off but only muffled groan left her dry, voluptuous lips.

She awoke downstairs on a cot, the Thalmor nowhere to be found. She didn't mind at all, at least this way she didn't have to thank him. An older man came to her side and handed her some freshly brewed snowberry tea. "Drink this, it will help fight off infection. That's a nasty wound young woman. What happened?" Ava took the goblet from his hand and drank from it. "I was stabbed in the back." The man had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken the wound is on your torso." Ava smiled. "Figuratively speaking. I've been sent by my sister, Karliah." The Bosmer's eyes lit up. "Karliah? Then she's finally found it! Do you have Gallus's journal?" Ava took another sip of tea. "That means you must be Enthir. I do have Gallus's journal but there is a problem." "A problem? Let me see it." Ava reluctantly handed Enthir the journal. "This is just like Gallus. A good friend, but always too clever for his own good. He's written the text in the Falmer language." "Well, can you translate it?" Ava asked. "No. However, I know someone who might. The court wizard in Markarth, Calcelmo, might have the materials you need to get this journal translated."

Ava wondered if Mercer had gotten back to the guild yet. She worried about Brynjolf, she worried that Mercer told him Karliah had repeated history. Ava swore to herself that she would smite Mercer the first chance she got. Enthir warned her about Calcelmo's fierceness when it came to his studies. She thanked him for healing her and set off to Markarth on another long journey.

Brynjolf lay about in the Cistern awaiting the return of his Guild Master and his love. He was deeply concerned about Ava's well-being and the state of her mind. She wasn't thinking clearly when she left with Mercer, she wanted her sister to be innocent so bad. A loud clang broke Brynjolf from his thoughts. It was Mercer beaten and bloodied once more. Brynjolf jumped from his chair behind Mercer's desk and ran to his aid.

"Mercer are you alright?" He asked. Mercer cried out in pain as Brynjolf helped him to his feet. "Yes, but I'm badly injured." A sense of worry washed over Brynjolf as he noticed Ava wasn't there. "Where's Ava?" Bryn asked alarmed. "Brynjolf, she didn't make it. Karliah took her down with an arrow before she even crossed the threshold." Tears welled in his eyes, his heart ached. "Please tell me you killed her." Mercer chuckled. "She got me good, but I got her better. She escaped the sanctum but her wounds were grave. There's no way she made it very far, she's dead. Brynjolf..I'm sorry about Ava."

Just as Brynjolf was about to say something Delvin walked through the door to the Flagon. "Aye, Mercer are you alright?" He asked moments before he noticed the look on his fellow theif's face. "Bryn why the long face?" He asked, worry in his foreign voice. "It's Ava.." Delvin fell to his knees and cried out to the Divines. "Just please let her rest easy." He wiped the moisture from his cheeks and stood up with rage. "You bastard! You were supposed to take care of her, I ought to kill you right now." He yelled as he stormed across the cistern towards Mercer. Thrynn appeared from the darkness and held Delvin back. "Killing Mercer isn't going to bring her back Del, just take a moment and breath." Delvin sat on the edge of the walkway and washed his face in the water beneath him. "She was a good soul, kindest woman I ever knew." He shook his head. "We need to go back for her body, she deserves a proper burial." Delvin said. "I..Uh..I Uh, buried her outside of the sanctum." Mercer knew that if they went back for her body they'd discover the stab wound that matched perfectly to the blade of his sword. "Bloody Oblivion mate, can't you do anything right?" Delvin asked. "I'm sorry, I've let the Guild down. Once I return to health we'll throw a ceremony for her. For now go get something to drink."

Everyone left the cistern and went into the Flagon to get drunk and mourn the lost of their dear friend. Everyone but Mercer Frey. As soon as his men left the cistern he stood up from the bed Brynjolf laid him on and wiped the blood and ash from his face. He wasn't really wounded, he only staged his injuries. A smug smirk grew across his face as he walked to the large door across the cistern. It was where they kept all the wealth, it was locked up tight and needed two keys to open. Mercer only obtained one, same as Delvin and Brynjolf. But Mercer had something they didn't, a mysterious key. He used it to open the door and took everything. Absolutley everything, he left the Guild bone dry. He walked over to the secret entrance and let out a laugh of self pleasure. He fooled everyone and was pleased with himself.

Back in Markarth, Ava was having an awful time trying to get into Calcelmo's Dwemer Museum. He made her run errands for him, she was a thief not a housecarl. With Ava's hard work she had inscribed the writings she needed onto a roll of paper and was already on her way back to Winterhold by the end of the day. Her poor horse needed serious rest as soon as they got back to Enthir.

The next morning Ava was resting in the Frozen Hearth and her horse was resting outside. Enthir and Karliah came in to wake her up. After deciphering Gallus's journal, Karliah wanted to speak with her sister. "As a Nightingale, I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Selpulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to have to ask that you continue to trust me sister." "Yes sister, we'll do it your way for now, but mark my words, I will kill Mercer Frey." Karliah pulled Ava in close for a hug. "I'll make for Riften and scout the situation; see if I can discover what Mercer's up to. When you are ready meet me at the Ragged Flagon."

In Riften, things were gloomy. The Guild had lost a family member and they haven't seen their master in two days. Brynjolf and the others assumed that he had gone for healing. Delvin was still taking Ava's death hard but someone else, on the other hand, had some help taking his mind off of things. Before Brynjolf and Ava started going on heists together there was speculation around the Guild that Tonilia was having an affair with Brynjolf. The idea was dismissed when Tonilia pledged her love for Vekel. Now that Ava has been taken out of the equation it looks as if the rumours from earlier weren't just rumours. Vekel was fed up with Tonilia refusing to marry him because she "liked things the way they were" and Tonilia had her eyes on a former prize.

A day later Ava and Karliah left for Riften. Karliah decided that it was a better idea for her to leave before Ava so she could dig up Mercer's whereabouts. A long trip later Ava was at the stables outside of the city. The guard looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You, I thought you were dead." He said happily. "You sound like you were happy about it." Ava replied slightly insulted. "No, no. I'm just happy that you're alive." Ava just rolled her eyes and pushed forward past the gate. It was nice to be back in Riften, it was quiet and not so cold. People around town were whispering back and forth and staring at Ava as she walked past. They heard that she was dead too, there was no doubt about it. She didn't care all she wanted at this point was to expose Mercer to the Guild and see Brynjolf again. She walked through the Ratway and stopped at the door of the Flagon. Her sister was already there waiting for her. "Are you ready sister? I've been inside already. I think people are starting to suspect who I am." Ava hugged her sister. "It will be alright Kar, I promise. We'll get this all straightened out.

Karliah followed Ava into the Ragged Flagon but was stopped abruptly. Her sister stood in front of her in a state of shock.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! What do you think will happen next? Do you think Ava will see Bryn and Tonilia? Guess you'll find out next time. Thanks again. I have the urge to say "Comment, Rate, and Subscribe." But this isn't Youtube so...Fav, Follow, Review? Makes more sense.**


	2. Update

I am working on "Supernatural" again! Yayyy! I know, I know, long time no information. I will be releasing Chapter 1: Pilot in the middle of June, probably around the 16th or 17th. In the mean time I wanted to write an April Fools piece about Cas but never got around to it. I will be taking one-shot requests, if you have an idea you want me to write about please PM me. Do not worry, I am NOT giving up on this story or any of my others. Thanks for everything! 


End file.
